This patent relates to a pressure earring having the particularity of simulating that it outwardly pierces through the ear-lap (i.e. the ear lobe), which causes a great effect from the ornamental point of view. Thanks to the very studied combination of the parts making up the aforementioned earring, that simulation is perfect not being, however, in any way affected by such false piercing the user's ear skin.